


Saturday Morning

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack awakes next morning and everything is different.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just a few slashy thoughts  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

I awake feeling cocooned by his heat, knowing this is no dream. 

I'd been afraid to believe it could ever happen and if it hadn't been for his courage...

"My Daniel." I can say it aloud now. Last night it became a reality as he allowed me to sink slowly inside him. 

Being Daniel he wasn't silent, telling me it was wonderful, saying it made me his as much as it made him mine.

As usual, he was right.

I feel him stir. Now he can experience what it feels like to take me. So we can both belong, again.


End file.
